coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7424 (13th September 2010)
Plot Steve and Liz tell Becky that she's crazy if she thinks she can impersonate Kylie in court. Mary cleans out the motor home. She finds a red hair on her pillow and shows it to Norris. They realise that the thief must be a redhead and deduce that Gary is the most likely culprit. Izzy tells the McDonalds that she saw Kylie with Gary. Becky storms round to No.6 and remonstrates with her sister. Kylie reluctantly follows her home. Claire tells Lloyd that she and Ashley are moving away and hands in her notice at Street Cars. Kylie acts self-pitying in front of Becky, claiming she's not fit to look after Max. Becky promises to help her. Kylie's pleased to have won her over and they set off for court. Owen's paperwork is in backlog again. Eileen offers to help him with it tomorrow. Gary meets up with Quinny in the Rovers. Quinny chats up Rosie. In the family court, Kylie makes a speech paying tribute to Becky for helping her to mend her ways and providing her with a home. Izzy gets into an argument with two lads in the pub. Gary and Kirk go to her aid. Liz throws the lads out. They glare at Gary as they leave. Lloyd tells Ashley about Claire's resignation. Ashley again tries to persuade her not to make any big decisions. Claire won't back down. Becky and Kylie arrive back with Max, having won the case. Kylie celebrates with Gary in the pub. Steve warns Kylie that she had better not betray Becky's faith in her. Mary watches Gary intently in the pub. As he leaves, she pulls at his hair and accuses him of stealing her motor home. Startled Gary feigns innocence. Owen catches Katy with Chesney and berates her for missing school. Outside the pub, Gary and Quinny find the two lads waiting. They fight and Gary unleashes his anger, leaving one of them unconscious. As Kirk emerges from the pub, Gary and Quinny realise what they've done and scarper. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Max Turner - Harry McDermott Guest cast *Quinny - Steve Bell *Helen Kaye - Karen Asemper *Judge Travers - Maggie Fox *WCC Solicitor - Maria Gough *Tom - Jarrod Cooke *Rick - Daniel Fitzsimons Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Mary Taylor's motorhome *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard *Family court Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Becky is forced to do all the talking in court as she covers for her drunken sister; and Gary steps in when Izzy is hassled in the Rovers - with devastating consequences. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,570,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2010 episodes